ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goal of the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) in Precision Medicine for Minority Men's Health is to determine the most effective ways to integrate, interpret, and apply biological, social, psychological, and clinical determinants of disease risks and outcomes into more precise medical strategies to prevent and treat chronic health care conditions and diseases. To accomplish this goal, the MUSC TCC will: (1) utilize a multi-regional consortium network representing academic medical centers, community-based health organizations, public health agencies, and community stakeholders who will continually shape precision medicine research priorities and strategies by embracing the principles of community-based participatory research (CBPR); (2) conduct novel transdisciplinary research examining the synergistic effects of the multi-level, individual-specific characteristics that impact disease risks and outcomes; and (3) determine and disseminate best practices for delivering precision medicine-based care in an effort to reverse health care disparities among minority men in different clinical and community settings. To ensure the success of the overall Center's goal and strategies, the Administrative Core is charged with the following specific aims: 1) Manage, coordinate, and supervise the entire range of proposed MUSC TCC activities while ensuring that strategic plans are completed in a timely manner; 2) Oversee fiscal management; 3) Monitor and evaluate all aspects of the MUSC TCC for formative input and summative outcomes; 4) Produce and manage Center-wide communications and public relations; and 5) Continually develop new and maintain existing consortium partnerships. The responsibility for achieving these specific aims will reside with an exceptionally talented multi-PI team, an Executive Leadership Management Team, a Consortium Steering Council, Internal and External Advisory Committees, and a talented support team comprised of a faculty-level Evaluation Coordinator, a master's level Center Manager, and two general support staff.